1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an integrated digital control for stringed musical instruments. More particularly, various embodiments of the invention provide an integrated digital control apparatus operable to vary characteristics of a signal generated by a stringed instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b), electric guitars, and innumerable other stringed musical instruments, are generally provided with integral tone and volume control knobs 100 operable to alter the volume and tone of generated signals. These control knobs generally include one or more analog potentiometers that vary the resistance of signals propagating from electronic pickups.
Although these analog potentiometer control knobs are operable to vary volume and tone, they must be positioned on the base of guitars due to the size and configuration of their analog components. As a result, musicians must stop playing during performances to move their hands from the strings to the knobs in order to vary the volume or tone of generated signals. Consequently, musicians are often unable to utilize the analog control knobs to dynamically alter volume and tone while performing and must rely on static and potentially undesirable pre-set configurations.